A multi function peripheral (MFP) or the like is generally well known as a device that has the functions discussed above.
The MFP is a multifunction machine that has both an image-forming function as a printer, and an image-producing function and an image-processing function as a scanner and a photocopy machine. A latest MFP has further range of functions; for example, printing a photo image by connecting a digital camera to a device main unit; printing by importing image data from an external memory medium through a USB connector while directly connecting to the external memory medium; and in contrast, recording to an external memory medium.
For example, there exists technology that prints image data, such as a photo, that is read from a digital camera, such as a device that is shown in Japanese laid-open patent application number 2007-329661 (patent reference 1).
There also exists a technology that prints image data read from an external memory medium, such as a memory card, such as a device that is shown in Japanese laid-open patent application number 2006-341497 (patent reference 2).
The device disclosed in patent reference 2 relates to a technology of an MFP. After image data, such as a photo, that is stored in an external memory medium is imported with encryption to a memory means in a device main unit. The device then prints required image data and so on by operating a printer. When a certain period of time has passed without removing the external memory medium from the device main unit after the printing operation, all data in the external memory medium is saved in the memory means. Because data in the external memory medium is erased, this provides an antitheft measure for data in the external memory medium.
However, due to security reasons, all data in the external memory medium, including unused data, is moved to a data storage unit in the device main unit in the conventional MFP. Therefore, when data that is moved to the device main unit is returned to the original external memory medium, problems can occur in that complex operations and time are required.
An object of the following disclosure is to provide an image producing device, an image forming device, and an image processing device in which image data in an external memory medium can be selectively moved to the data storage unit in the device main unit under an identifiable condition so that complex operations and time for restoring the image data to the external memory medium can be omitted, thereby improving user-friendliness.